


【校园AU】八号风球

by Guinevere960717



Series: 各种单篇AU [12]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Summary: #中学生65#脑内切至广东话频道效果更佳
Series: 各种单篇AU [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955602





	【校园AU】八号风球

**Author's Note:**

> #中学生65   
> #脑内切至广东话频道效果更佳

“今天哪科没做？”这是全圆佑每天上车后的第一句话。

双层巴士顶层第一排右侧的两个座位几乎是权顺荣和全圆佑的专座了。他们的家相距三站，两人每天对着“新巴城巴”程式卡准班次，再精准地坐上相同车辆前往相同的男校。全圆佑挤过权顺荣把自己丢进靠里的位子，掏出作业递给权顺荣就抱着书包扶着栏杆补觉。权顺荣则笔画如飞，迅速地paraphrase。

“英文。”权顺荣总是在全圆佑上车之前扭过头注视着楼梯的方向出神，直至他乌黑的发顶、苍白的脸颊像太阳一样缓缓地从栏杆后升起。同样是白色的衬衫、黑色的裤子和皮鞋，全圆佑看上去就是比其它男生更精神、更帅气，只是走上二层都像王子登台一样。

今天全圆佑没有太多睡意，但还是抓着栏杆低着头闭上眼睛以躲避刺眼的阳光。树枝偶尔擦过窗玻璃的啪嗒声、自动报站的柔和机器女声和权顺荣翻页的哗啦声在视觉关闭的时候变得格外清晰。权顺荣很快抄完了不多的题目，把本子整理好，看了看显示屏又对着窗外发呆。

“真神奇。”全圆佑歪着头趴在栏杆上看着权顺荣。清晨的太阳照在权顺荣的饱满的脸上，连绒毛都发出金色的光亮。他看上去像颗桃子。全圆佑想。

“又不是第一次见识了。”权顺荣也趴下来，对着全圆佑笑，眼睛变成两道欢快的弧线。“睡吧，我会记得叫你。”

“昨天妈咪回来看我。”全圆佑闭上眼睛说。“说要带我去英国读书。”

“我说我不去。因为英国没有叉烧包。”全圆佑故意等待了一会儿才说，“她已经有新的bb了。” 

“婆婆怎么说？”权顺荣的心好像没法在听到这个消息后安定下来。

“婆婆说妈咪是坏女人。”全圆佑自己重复着都觉得好笑，“两个人吵得邻居都听到了。我要留下来照顾婆婆。不要捏了，本子都皱掉了——”全圆佑探出手去掰开权顺荣紧紧抓着纸张边缘的手。“紧张什么……”

“过几天要挂八号风球，紧张没巴士而已。”权顺荣低声说。“下一站下车了。”

“要走回去了吗？”权顺荣难以置信地站在廊檐下按着手机屏幕。天色暗沉沉的，雨在台风天里横着飘成帘幕，道旁的树木被吹得变形。“都停运了。”

“说不定走着走着能遇到红van。”全圆佑安慰道。“先去我家好了。”

“我来打伞。”权顺荣把伞从全圆佑手里抢过来，“今天是不是也不能走‘清汤牛腩’街？”

清汤牛腩街是只有他们两个知道的街道。原来的名字又长又绕嘴，还总是和家附近的另一条街混同起来，他们就用最常去的餐馆命名了。

“想被落下来的招牌砸死吗？”

“不想，可是不喜欢过坟场。”权顺荣小声说，“你要小心，不要被吹得飞走了……”

全圆佑因为这个连权顺荣自己都觉得无聊的笑话笑得皱起了鼻子。

“拉住你就飞不动了。”

经过坟场的时候权顺荣换了换位置，让全圆佑走在了道路里侧。这条街离沿山而建的墓园太近，以至于在某些位置一迈步就能触碰到石碑。

“这么胆小？”全圆佑看着权顺荣已经被汗水和雨水弄湿的脸，拨了拨他的黏在额头上的刘海。“可是我好累，不能在这儿停一会吗？”

为了绕开店铺密集的区域他们确实选了上坡的山路走。全圆佑的体育成绩不怎么样，爬了一小段就开始喘气，手撑着膝盖胸口起起伏伏。

“不好……”权顺荣抗议地去拉他的手，“快走了……”

“你自己看看，这里有什么可怕的。”全圆佑对着那片墓地说，“人们过节的时候还要去祭拜呢，我们以后也要住在这种地方的。”

“你买得起吗？”权顺荣问。

“好像买不起呢。”全圆佑又笑了，“那我们就一起买一个，一人占一半的位子。”

“你当是粉面吗，一人一半……”权顺荣又在拽全圆佑的手了，“快走吧，我还不想被树砸死。”

“你自己选。”全圆佑摘下书包，把书本掏出来晾在沙发上，对着擦干雨伞的权顺荣说。打伞在这种天气里没有太多意义，两个人都变得潮乎乎的。“只剩下出前一丁了。”

“这么多啊老板，”权顺荣看了看架子上堆积的方便面，“要麻油味。”

“今天没有人在，留宿也没关系。”全圆佑弯腰翻找着冰箱里的丸子，“噢，有鱼蛋呢？还有肠仔……看看你要什么。”

“你什么时候开始吃海鲜了。”权顺荣光着脚凑过去，看着冰箱里的冷冻食品和全圆佑浸在冷气里的脸，“先把头发弄干啦。”

“反正都要洗澡。”全圆佑转身满不在乎地打开水龙头，哗啦啦地在小锅里接水解冻。

“噢，转十号风球了。回不去了呢。”权顺荣坐回凳子上，翻着天文台的提示，“说不定明天也不用上课？”

“那就陪我打机。”全圆佑指了指房间里新的卡带，“妈咪来也不全是坏事。”

权顺荣又想起全圆佑那天的话了，因而默不作声了很久。风声很大，拍得玻璃喀喀拉拉地响，甚至楼都有点微微地摇晃了。他看着全圆佑穿着湿淋淋的校服在那里翻煮面条，想说话又说不出什么。电磁炉的滴滴声、沸水的呼噜声、门外黏答答的走路声全都搅在一起了。

“快吃，”全圆佑把面碗放下来，“绝对不输鱼蛋档。”

“那你是鱼蛋妹啦。”权顺荣一边呼噜噜地吸面，一边说笑话。

“痴线。”全圆佑弹他的头顶，“你呢？鱼蛋佬？”

浴室的地板有点滑。权顺荣想。蒸汽朦朦胧胧的，让他想起学校对面的山顶。雾气最浓的时候，路上二十英尺开外的地方都看不清。

“不去不行吗？”权顺荣仰头看着修理水管的全圆佑，没头没脑地说。

“为什么？”全圆佑从凳子上下来，“这回好了。”

“去了的话就没法一起买墓地了……”权顺荣觉得自己的理由好荒谬，但是在台风天里他也想不出什么太好的理由。

“那你要好好做功课啊……”全圆佑打开淋浴头试着，“不然以后一个在九龙、一个在港岛，太远了。”

“好好做功课就不去英国吗？”权顺荣急切地问。“一直都不去？”

“都说了不去，为什么不相信。”

全圆佑贴过来的时候像一只幼猫，有点笨拙又有点用力地扑住了名为权顺荣的毛线球。水流从肩膀上一直滑落到趾缝里，像是回到了风雨大作的室外。

“哎，怎么都不担心的样子。”权顺荣拎着胶带推门进来的时候，全圆佑正专心致志地打着游戏。大概是整栋楼唯一一个在宿舍里安装台式机的人了吧？

“肯定要停课的。”全圆佑关掉了麦克风说，“选一个，一会儿煮给你。”

权顺荣扯着胶带站在床沿上，在呼呼作响的玻璃上粘出米字形来。今天已经是黑雨了，明天又要挂风球了吧？

“麻油味，加蛋走辣。”权顺荣说，“这还是读大学吗，刚刚开学就要停课……”

“停课不好吗？”全圆佑结束了游戏，把耳机摘下来，“不然又要从墓地边走过去……还记得你说要买同一块的话吗，鱼蛋佬？”


End file.
